


The God-Queen's Reign

by eri_quin



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 300 soundtrack influence, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dark!Ezra, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Seduction to the Dark Side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_quin/pseuds/eri_quin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-linear vignettes/drabbles detailing the rise, crowning, and reign of Lady Enyo, once known as Ezra Bridger, of the Empire. Dark!Fem!Ezra, slight Inquisitor obsession, Agent Kallus romance, with shades of Vader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The God-Queen (Kallus)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I get for listening to the 300 soundtrack too much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, now Lady Enyo, is welcomed by the Emperor and honored for her vicious campaign. She decides to take a step further.

Agent Kallus hadn't thought he'd ever think it, but he almost wished he was back on that backwater planet Lothal. The heavy march of boots against the floor sounded loudly, and the Bloody Legion –as they were called and whispered about –entered the Atrium of the Empire's stronghold. The Emperor himself sat pleased on his throne, watching the now well-known and infamous legion enter the chamber and stay in their formations.

And then it became quiet and still, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He knew what it meant and that  _she_ was here and had finally entered after her soldiers.

Like a parting sea, the soldiers of the Bloody Legion parted and stepped to the side, their heavy boots making loud thuds as they turned and stepped back. And then there was their leader, a wicked grin and eyes alight with bloodlust.

Lady Enyo of the Empire, Commander of the 264th Legion, the Bloody Queen of the Bloody Legion…

The God-Queen.

He slowly turned his head and watched as she made her way through the pack of Stormtroopers that belonged to her, striding her way to the Emperor. That wicked smile on her face only widened more so, even as she stopped before the Emperor and kneeled.

"You have done well, Enyo," the hoarse voice of Emperor Palpatine praised. "Due to your efforts, any source of rebellion has been crushed."

Screams, blood, broken bodies. Kallus let nothing show, but the images replayed through his mind over and over relentlessly, as they had since he'd been at each place of carnage.

She only inclined her head, her ever present wicked smile seemed to delight in the remembrance of her campaign.

"You will be greatly rewarded. You have earned your name. You truly are the God-Queen that so strikes fear in the hearts of men!"

What was it that Jedi had told him?

_Kanan looked back hard at him, wiping blood off of his mouth._

" _The Sith are twisted in a way that is unnatural. They forsake and torment; all of them are a former semblance of who they once were, if they were ever more…better than what they have become as Sith. But now they are just shells of their formers selves; unrecognizable and no longer the person they once were._

" _They're just darkness."_

He knew the God-Queen before she had been the God-Queen. And looking over to her side, to the man that kneeled with her but was a few paces away, Kallus knew exactly who was to blame for the corruption of a girl he'd once scrutinized and thought too cynical for her age.

The Inquisitor had always been so proud that he'd finally taken and broken Ezra Bridger from the Jedi she had meant to be.

"Come and step forward, Enyo," Palpatine gestured to her. "Stand by my side so all can see the might of the Empire!"

She stepped to the Emperor, still wickedly smiling, and stood by him. And in one smooth move, activated her lightsaber and decapitated him.

He blinked and then stared, wondering had this all been a ruse. Had she managed to hold on, even through all the torture, pain, and manipulation? Had she held on to where she could finally achieve something as significant as stand by the Emperor's side, and be close enough to kill him?

Ezra strode forward and stood before the throne, gazing coldly around the room, and Kallus felt a sinking feeling that he was wrong. Ezra –Enyo –glanced at Lord Vader, who had twitched at the decapitation and had moved minutely, but strangely hadn't done anything yet. Her glance kept the dark figure still, even as the Inquisitor smugly walked to her and stood by her side.

"My lady, our new Empire is in our hands," the Inquisitor straightened up, pride and power lust filling him. "We will –"

The ever wicked smile quirked up a little more as Enyo's lightsaber penetrated the Inquisitor's chest. She cocked her head slightly, her eyes mockingly laughing at him in almost childish amusement.

" _My_  new Empire, you mean," she commented in light tones. Her laugh was even lighter as she leaned closer to the Inquisitor, one of her hands flitting up to caress the side of his face in mock tenderness. "Did you really think I'd share my Empire and power with you? How foolish."

She deactivated her lightsaber and let him fall to the ground, dying while Enyo faced forward and looked at the gathered crowd.

" _I am_ _ **God**_ , and this is  _my_ kingdom now!"

And Enyo, once Ezra, sat on the throne and gazed at her subjects.

"Now  _kneel_  before me."

One by one, with her legion being the first and the quickest, they all began to kneel. Kallus gazed at the new Empress, as he too kneeled.

His hands clenched as he wished for the simpler times on Lothal.

Started 4/14/15 – Completed 4/14/15


	2. Sacrifice (Ezra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Enyo, Ezra and the crew were on the run from the Empire. She and Kanan get captured, and Kanan gets tortured. The Inquisitor offers a deal.

Ezra Bridger was her name. It was her name. It was hers.

Enyo was theirs.

She remembered that once she was a Jedi. Training to be one, really…And there was Kanan…her master…

All this had been for him…

_She could feel the panic envelope her. This was happening too fast, the Imperials were catching up to them, and they had no time left to do this. How could they escape, when they were going to be surrounded soon?_

_But this message had to be sent. The people had to know the truth and they were going to be the ones to do it._

" _Ezra! Hurry it up!" she heard Zeb scream out for her, and she saw the Ghost fly in close. Feeling relief, she ran towards it, only to be stopped as the floor in front of her was blasted at, creating a hole as the roof collapsed from underneath her feet._

_Cursing her luck, she hoped the others got away safely, because she and Kanan were out of luck._

She'd been found by the Imperials and tossed into a separate cell from Kanan. They'd both been questioned on the existence of other 'rebel cells,' but she hadn't had a clue and was confused at what they were talking about. Strangely, only after a few interrogations, they let up on her and seemed to believe she was telling the truth.

Ezra had expected to be tortured just for fun, regardless if they believed she knew nothing or not.

Kanan, however, hadn't been so lucky. She remembered she could hear guards outside her door talking about his frequent sessions with first the Interrogator droid, and then with the Inquisitor, who had been quick to take over the interrogation sessions. It made her start imagining all sorts of things, and her imagination plagued her day and night.

_If she was sniffling, it didn't mean she was crying. It didn't. No way would she show weakness in front of these jerks. Roughly rubbing at her face, Ezra clutched onto her knees, having curled up on her cell bed and was currently glaring at the wall._

_She wasn't going to break._

_She heard her door open and she looked up, seeing Agent Kallus at the entrance. He watched her blankly for a few moments, before he stepped inside and set down her tray of food._

" _He doesn't know anything," she whispered suddenly._

_She saw the agent stiffen up, but he didn't reply to her. He just stood back up and left as quickly as he'd come._

_A few days later though, the Inquisitor paid her a visit. She swallowed heavily, and pressed herself as much as she could into the corner. The Inquisitor looked around in feigned curiosity, before finally settling his yellow eyes on her. A smile slowly spread, showing his sharp teeth._

" _Well, well. If it isn't the Jedi's Padawan. You really don't believe he knows anything, do you?" he took a few steps towards her, but it was enough to put him right in front of her._

_She pressed her lips firmly closed, refusing to speak._

_He nodded thoughtfully. "You see, I believe you. Agent Kallus, after all, seemed rather adamant that the Jedi would know nothing, if you said he didn't. You were, to quote him, 'Easy to read and incapable of lying well.' He believed you, so I shall as well."_

_Confused and caught off guard by that information, Ezra could only stare at the Pau'an. But she felt downright uncomfortable and close to being scared as the Inquisitor came too close to her, leaning in and invading her space._

" _But you see," the Inquisitor said smoothly. "I don't care. Truthfully, I've long thought he probably knew nothing of use. I've merely been toying with him for my own amusement."_

_That made Ezra flinch, and she wished she could somehow just get away from this man right then. She would melt into the walls of the ship, if she could._

_He reached out and a single finger practically caressed her cheek tenderly. It made her shiver in disgust, and she closed her eyes in a pathetic attempt to block him out._

" _You could stop his pain."_

_Her eyes snapped wide open and she was staring at him again. He was staring back, an odd expression on his face._

" _All you need to do is accept my offer."_

" _What offer?" she whispered._

" _Become my apprentice."_

She'd wanted to stop the torture, to keep them away from Kanan. She couldn't bear to know he was being hurt so much, and even felt echoes of his pain through their bond. She wouldn't, couldn't let him suffer if there was something she could do for him. So she made her choice and accepted her fate.

Ezra was her name. But she was no longer Ezra. She was Enyo.

She was theirs now.

Started 4/23/15 – Completed 4/23/15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place after episode "Call to Action," though with an alternate take at the end, in which fem!Ezra gets taken with Kanan. It's a nice juxtaposition against the previous chapter, taken place pre-Enyo and being light-Ezra versus dark-Enyo. Anyway, if you guys want to see something in particular, mention it in a comment! I'll definitely do my best to fit it in and give you a mention!


	3. Homecoming (Vizago)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra returns to Lothal...just not as how everyone remembers her as.

Cikatro Vizago hated these kinds of things. Imperials had to be all uppity and annoyingly prideful, showing off every little thing. Now they were forcing all of Lothal into the streets of Capital City, standing in front of the Imperial Headquarters for some kind of announcement.

All of a sudden, a medium-sized airship flew over their heads. It hovered for a second before flying slightly passed and then slowly landing on the ground, right where the crowd just ended. The doors opened to reveal Tarkin, the old wrinkly bastard, and the bald creepy Pau'an the Ghost crew called "The Inquisitor."

Both of them stepped out onto the ship's lowered ramp, with the Inquisitor just a step behind the Grand Moff. Tarkin looked impassively over the crowd, before descending down the ramp and moving through the parting crowd like it was his right. And according to the Empire, it fragging was.

Vizago sneered and fingered his hidden blaster.

Tarkin made it to the other side of the crowd and up the steps of the Imperial Headquarters, where Agent Kallus and Minister Tua met him there. After a whispered discussion, Tarkin turned to address the crowd, while the Inquisitor took his place just slightly behind Tarkin and next to Kallus and Tua.

"This ridiculous rebelling on Lothal  _will_  be stopped," Tarkin spoke strongly over the quiet. "The Empire will not tolerate this foolhardy attempt to cause chaos amongst the order the Empire has strove to maintain over the years."

Loud footsteps echoed behind them and everyone's attention went back to the ship, where a new person had emerged from it and was standing intimidatingly on the ramp.

"To that end," Tarkin continued. "The Empire has appointed Lady Enyo, our Goddess of War, to put down any and all who dare to oppose the Empire, and quell this surge of insurgency amongst this planet!"

Dark, bluish hair pulled back, but with long strands still falling forward over her face, unreadable eyes, and standing lax…Vizago cursed in several languages as he saw Ezra Bridger standing on that ramp like some kind of avenging angel.

She strode slowly forward and went through the path Tarkin had created when he'd walked through the same way. However, she stopped in the middle and held up her hand. Several Stormtroopers, uniquely wearing some sort of red painted cross-like design on their chest armor, came marching out of the ship, pushing forth a handful of people who'd had their hands bound together. They were shoved near to Ezra and Vizago watched curiously.

"These five have been arrested for treason against the Empire," Ezra intoned, her voice smoothing over like velvet. "This is what happens when you oppose the Empire, as is my decree."

She flung out her hands, two lightsabers flying into them and activating. With smooth movements, Ezra twirled and thrust and cut through the prisoners like butter, cutting them into  _several_ pieces. There were horrible gasps and screams from the crowd, but it wasn't done as one more prisoner was left and had managed to run away far enough. However, Ezra held out her hand in his direction, and he started to levitate into the air, choking as his bound hands reached for his neck and tried to pry off the invisible force hopelessly.

Vizago and the rest of the crowd watched in horrified fascination as he continued to levitate in the air, choking, and then his body contorting and bending unnaturally until he was dead and freakishly unrecognizable. Ezra had watched it all with a faint smile on her lips.

The Inquisitor stepped forward. "Hail, Lady Enyo, the  _God-Queen_ ," he announced, with a cruel quirk of his lips.

And she marched forward through the rest of the way until she was behind Tarkin, and he and the Inquisitor started to head into the building looming above them all. Vizago vaguely noted that even Kallus and Tua looked faintly horrified themselves, and thought he might vomit himself.

And worse, he wasn't looking forward to Kanan and his crew finding out their golden girl was back…and horrifically different from what they all remembered her as.

Started 5/7/15 – Completed 5/7/15


	4. Clash (Ahsoka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka reflects on the Clone Wars, being a leader, and the grayness of war. She comes face to face with Ezra, now as Lady Enyo.

Ahsoka Tano was a veteran of the Clone Wars. She had been young and naïve then, at least in the beginning. But she had grown. As she fought, as she became a soldier, she had learned. She had thought the world was painted out as black and white, with the only sides as good and bad. There were heroes and there were villains.

And then she grew up and her eyes were opened.

There were betrayals and friends became enemies. There were unlikely truces and enemies became allies. The cowardly found their courage, and the brave were fallible and just people like the rest of them. She had lost so much then, and she wished that another war wouldn't be coming –that they were actually already in the middle of –that would cause more loss.

But as she looked over the scattered group of rebels of the Lothal cell, she couldn't find the words (didn't want to really) to tell them that one of their own –the one they'd lost and grieved over –was now the enemy, and probably beyond saving. That she'd been corrupted so deeply, pulled so far into the darkness, that the girl they all knew was no longer.

_The information they'd gotten was good. Ahsoka was surprised, given who had given it to them. For some reason, some time ago, ISB Agent Kallus had approached her and given her information. He'd suddenly started steadily providing data they needed and was important, and she couldn't figure out why._

_Until now._

_She had learned that there was a new dark side user the Empire had gained, someone as or even more terrifying than Vader. Someone called Lady Enyo, who terrified the masses and slaughtered planets personally as she led her Bloody Legion on a genocidal campaign against all the planets with insurgents._

_The face that she saw now, with eyes filled with madness and a wicked grin, was Ezra Bridger's._

_And now Ahsoka understood a little more why Kallus had seemingly suddenly decided to aid the rebellion, because it had always been kind of known that he had a soft spot for Ezra._

_Ezra had gained her respect from the beginning. With the loneliness and hardship still so visible in those cobalt eyes, and yet still wearing a genuine grin, Ahsoka had seen someone who had lived and suffered and yet had held on and grown stronger from it all._

_And now that girl had been reduced to this facsimile of a creature, with her dark eyes and painted lips, and who called herself Lady Enyo._

_Ahsoka remembered what Rex had told her once. Respect had to be earned to be given. Ezra had._

_Ezra_ _**still** _ _had her respect._

_Because Ahsoka couldn't imagine what the girl had been put through, to have endured and suffered, and then finally succumbed and given up to become this monster. She could only think that Ezra had gone through only the most unimaginable pain and suffering before those Empiric bastards had finally broken her._

_Ezra would only have gone through that much before that strong-willed girl would have ever become this monstrosity._

The universe was full of flaws and flawed beings. And now, more than ever, can Ahsoka feel her flaws and weakness.

Started 5/14/15 – Completed 5/14/15


	5. Forsake (Ahsoka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka tells the crew, who refuse to believe her. She makes the hard decisions and reminds herself she is a leader and she must do what she needs to do to win the war.

"You're lying."

Ahsoka stared straight into his eyes, eyes that condemned her and called her a liar.

"She broke," Ahsoka murmured. "They broke her."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

Kanan Jarrus  _–Caleb Dume_  –would not abandon his Padawan so easily. Ahsoka understood. Her own master…Anakin…had always done his best for her. Even when she was clouted with claims of being a Separatist sympathizer and for having bombed the Temple, he'd never once turned his back or believed those lies.

And now she had to tell a different Master that his Padawan had become the enemy, even though it hadn't been Ezra's fault. They had really gone to extreme lengths to break her, as Kallus had implied once she'd ventured to ask him after finding out and seeing Lady Enyo for the first time.

It hadn't been easy. He'd told her that it had taken so much, too much…

And she was sure she didn't imagine the brief glimpse of grief in his eyes as he spoke about it.

"The last mission I was on, we came into contact with the enemy. The rumored new dark side user was there –I saw her face. It was Ezra's," she spoke in a flat tone, hardening her face.

She was a leader in this war. She couldn't afford to show any weakness, even to allies. She was the one who had to make the hard decisions –just like she chose not to inform anyone, especially this group, of gaining Kallus as an informant.

She knew how they would feel, especially the Lasat –Zeb had a score to settle, and important information or not, he would settle it. Ahsoka couldn't have that. This was war and nothing else mattered. Personal feelings were to be pushed aside, grudges laid to rest, and the past was to stay in the past, no matter how gruesome or miserable it was. They were in the present and had to do and take all they can in order to survive, much less win.

This was war. She had to lead.

Even if it meant forsaking one of their own, no matter what she or the others felt. Even if it meant forsaking Ezra.

This would make her an enemy of Kanan's, she knew. They would of course be allies and be on same side –but that was not the same thing.

"We are at war," she told them softly, ignoring Sabine's flinch and Hera's look of betrayal. "Do not give into emotion and weakness. She is the enemy now and you have to get used to that fact quickly, before you come face to face with her and find out the hard way."

She turned from them and walked away. Still, she could still feel Kanan's glare at her back and the disbelieving ones of the others. But this is the way it had to be, that had to be done. And Ahsoka needed them to be ready, even if it was to strike down their former friend and teammate. There was no bringing Ezra back, just like there hadn't been for Anakin.

She couldn't stop Anakin – _Vader_  –or take him down, as is her right as his former Padawan. Only she and Obi-Wan had this right; they were the closest to him, aside from Padmé, and knew him best. It would never be anyone else's right.

Ahsoka couldn't stop her Master from turning to the dark side, but she wouldn't make that mistake again.

Maybe this was redemption. Maybe this was penitence. But she would stop Ezra – _Lady Enyo_  –from rising, like Vader had.

She had to, as was her duty as a leader of the rebellion.

Started 6/4/15 – Completed 6/5/15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also (IMPORTANT): Patreon: It's been awkward thinking about creating one, but I know there are fanfiction authors who have, so I wanted to ask everyone if they think it'd be alright I did? I'm a sub teacher's aide, but the normal school year is almost over, I'm broke, I've been meaning to go back to college, and aside from writing fanfiction for over ten years with not much to show for it aside from all you awesome people giving support, I really need to do something about my finances. Plus, I do actually want to eventually to publish original work soon, and this site is great support with donations for writers. So yes or no?


	6. Tear (Ezra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra's time with the Empire, being tortured, taunted by the Inquisitor, and Agent Kallus being a silent presence. The Empire does something to her, that leads to her starting to tear apart.

_7 months, 24 days, 32 hours, 53 seconds_

She wasn't completely certain, but she was pretty sure that her arm was mangled. Somehow, though,  _they_  were pretty good at healing and she was sure it would be back to normal by tomorrow. Then it'll be back to breaking her piece by piece.

_7 months, 26 days, 20 hours, 12 seconds_

Was that her heart? They'd cut into her…She was seeing….she was seeing her heart beating!

_7 months, 27 days, 2 hours, 43 seconds_

She kept count of the time she spent in the Empire's hold. She knew if she did, it would keep the days from blurring into one another. Because when  _that_  happened, she would be a step closer to being broken and she wouldn't let them.

She wouldn't break. She wouldn't. She refused to.

_8 months, 6 days, 1 hour, 5 seconds_

Kallus stood in front of her, face blank. His presence always confused her. Through the months, he didn't taunt her (like the Inquisitor), torture her (like everyone else), or experiment and study her (like the scientists).

He always stood there, silently watching. His eyes never left hers, but he didn't speak. He didn't do anything. He always just stood there.

Sometimes his bronze eyes held emotions she wasn't sure she was actually seeing.

_8 months, 12 days, 4 hours, 27 seconds_

The hand that brushed lightly against the side of her face was slightly calloused, almost mocking in its tenderness. The Inquisitor stood there, a slight smile on his face.

"You are fighting against the inevitable, my dear. The dark side of the Force will be so welcoming to you. If you want it all to stop, if you want to hurt those that have been hurting you, tearing at your flesh, beating bruises into your body, use the dark side to hurt them back. Make them tremble before the power of the dark side. Make them  _scream_."

It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. Ithurtsithurtsithurts –

"Go to the Pits," she snarled at him.

The Inquisitor tutted before digging his thumb into her wounded shoulder.

She screamed.

_8 months, 17 days, 20 hours, 11 seconds_

It was Kallus again. However, this time he frowned and stepped even closer to her than he usually was. He held up a tablet, which showed the Wanted mugshots of her friends. She stiffened up, but managed a glare at him.

"I haven't caught them," he said suddenly, surprising her that he finally spoke to her, as well as with what he said. "They're still fine, Ezra."

Her name. She'd almost forgotten it. Funny, she kept time but had almost lost her name.

That and the revelation of her friends being alive and well caused her to start weeping silently, and a gloved hand settled against her face heavily and she cried against it.

The heavy weight of his hand was much more comforting and sincere than another hand she remembered mimicking the gesture and feelings.

_9 months, 3 days, 2 hours, 39 seconds_

She sort of recognized the man. It was one of the scientists –doctors? –that continually invaded her space. He smiled politely.

"I think congratulations are in order, my dear. We've successfully engineered a child that will be the Empire's greatest creation. And  _you_  have been chosen to bear it!"

"Never," she spat out. "I'd rather die!"

He looked at her in confusion, still smiling politely. "Oh no, dear. You're already carrying it."

She stared at him blankly.

_Reset._

_5 minutes, 16 seconds_

Started 6/17/15 – Completed 6/17/ 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to start the baby idea that Wind Paradox provided, though it's been a little (a lot) tweaked. The plot of this got at me and I had to get on it XD This will probably be a four part, with Ezra first, then Kallus, the Inquisitor, and then Vader. Hope everyone liked this chapter and is looking forward to the others! Please review and don't be afraid to mention an idea you want to see! Also, check out my Patreon account, with the link on my account!


	7. Fragmented (Kallus)

The furious screams echoed through the halls. The staff around the area skirted around the room where the raging girl was kept, strapped down to a bed and violently trying to escape her restraints.

Kallus had done and seen a lot of horrible things in his life. It was part of his job. He believed in order and discipline, and he believed in the Empire and its might.

But this took the pedestal on the disturbing piles of shit he'd been exposed to. Forcibly impregnating a young girl in an experimental genetic endeavor, and to be honest…he knew his own genetics had been used, alongside two other males.

He was and wasn't a father to the baby being housed in Ezra Bridger's stomach.

He'd never questioned or let himself think too much about the Empire and his orders. He had steadfastly been loyal, and even when inklings of hesitancy would come, he'd ruthlessly put it down. He was aware of the Empire and the unfairness that it dealt. But he'd long become too cynical and resigned to change things and himself. He knew the system. Knew how things went. So he went and did things unquestioningly, if it was ordered or expected of him.

He'd signed on young and had gotten caught up in the glory and power of the Empire. And then he'd risen through the ranks to become one of the best, and hold a high position. But slowly, he became more and more exposed to the corruption and abuse of power the Empire held over everyone else, and it was too late for him and he'd realized that he himself had done minor things of the like without even noticing. The last straw had been Lasan, and his hands were soaked in blood and he realized that he only had his job and duty to the Empire. Dissent, he knew, was not an option that could easily be taken. He knew what happened to dissenters. So he buckled down and numbed himself, fully committing to the cause.

What else was he to do but to save himself? And besides –some order and some form of law was better than having chaos through the galaxy, and a lawless world.

And then Ezra came along and his unquestioning conformity was shaken. It was the same now as it was then, and nothing had changed about that. She'd always been able to, and was the only one capable of, making him question his Empire and second guess himself and his allegiance. And now she was pregnant with his child, a child he had to share with others.

Then again, he was the child's father only biologically. He wouldn't really be a father in the end, would he? As soon as it was born, it would be taken away after all.

His thick boots were loud on the floor, but he made no attempt to mask his presence. He entered her room, and could see her struggling on the bed, stomach protruding and making it easy to see she was obviously with child. He quietly made his way to her side and loomed over her.

Her eyes snapped open, and her cobalt orbs glared at him. Her hair was a mess, with many dark strands clinging to her sweaty forehead and face.

"You'll hurt yourself if you keep struggling like this," he said softly.

"Shut up!" she screeched.

He smiled grimly and reached to take one of her hands, his thumb brushing against the leather of the cuff restraining her onto the bed. In response to his hand, she gripped hard and tried her best to dig her nails into his skin through his gloves.

"Kill it!" she sobbed, and he flinched. "Kill it, kill it! I don't want it! Get it out of me! Get this thing out of me!"

Could he do it? He had done so many terrible things in his life…what was another? He was as close to a monster a person could get. Could he do it for her? After all, when it came to her, he acknowledged he could be capable of anything…

"Please!"

"I-I can't," he burst out in a shout, heaving a great exhale of despairing feeling and hopeless thoughts. She froze and he bitterly wiped at his eyes. "I can't. I've done too much. But I can't kill my own child."

Her grip slackened from his, and when he looked to her face again, she was just staring quietly and silent tears tracked down her face.

"You know this child is made of the genetics of others," he began quietly, removing the restraint on her wrist. "But I'm mixed in there as well. Don't think of it as an  _It_. If it helps, then think of the child as ours. Hopefully I am the lesser evil."

He was sharing the child with two other males, the Inquisitor a sure addition and the other unknown to him. But it was her that mattered.

Kallus had always, in the back of his mind, kept to the thought of 'save yourself.' That time, when they first met on board the  _Lawbringer_ …he should have told her the same thing and kept her from dragging herself into this mess.

But it was too late now.

When he brought their hands to rest onto her stomach, though he still wasn't sure if she thought of the child as anything more than an atrocity now, he was at least thankful that she didn't say anything about the move or protest it.

She simply allowed the action and kept her hand with his there, and he mused that the fragments of their selves could stay shattered on the floor together.

Started 8/5/15 – Completed 8/5/15


	8. Sewn Together (The Inquisitor)

His name is Tion, ironically a name shared with the Pau'an who had helped Jedi Master Kenobi during the end of the Clone Wars. His planet had been subjugated with the formation of the Galactic Empire, and many of his kind being sold off as slaves. He'd been lucky, found with use for his power in the Force and taken to be educated. And he had been given a taste of power,  _true_ power, in the form of the dark side of the Force.

Tion had risen to become an Inquisitor of the Empire, one of the best at that, and he hunted down the myriad of remaining Jedi and then onto prospective children of the Force who could not be turned.

And then this exquisite creature ran across his path.

When he'd been assigned to hunt down the Jedi and the Padawan found on Lothal, he had not expected to find what he did. The Jedi –Kanan –was subpar and beneath his notice. But the girl…such raw power, untrained and uncontrolled. She was such an untapped potential. He hungered for it, and ambitions of teaching her himself began to crop up. Even more, the thought of even usurping those he held above him, becoming Master of the Sith and her – _Ezra –_ as his apprentice.

It had taken a while, but he had been patient and she'd been driven to the Empire's clutches. Now she was within his grasp, writhing and helpless on the bed before him, strapped and incapable of being freed.

"How helpless you are, my dear," he hummed in thought.

He ran his hand through her matted hair, but she violently knocked his hand away with her head. Her eyes screamed vitriol at him, even as her mouth was gagged and kept her as quiet as it could. Still, her gag was incapable of silencing all of her screams, and he watched in fascination as her body spasmed and jerked about. The doctor between her legs was waiting, coaching her as she continued on through labor. She was so full of anger and hate, and he delighted in it and encouraged it. Those were emotions that fed off of the darkness, led into the dark side and made her vulnerable. The more she felt them, the more she would give into the dark side, to him.

She was being ripped apart over and over, and he could see into her. Her barriers collapsed and left in ruins. She had nothing to defend herself, nothing to hide behind.

He would have a needle and thread, and eventually sew her up into a facsimile of herself –one that is his and his alone.

She screamed through the gag, and gave birth to first his son and then his daughter.

Tion smiled widely, showing off his sharp teeth as he retrieved his twins and took them away, allowing Ezra a glimpse of them before walking from her.

Started 8/10/15 – Completed 8/10/15


	9. Monster Inside (Vader)

The loud mechanical breathing echoed through the room. Nothing was disturbed there, except for that. Not even the sleeping girl on the bed, aside from her occasional shivering gained by his presence coated with the dark side of the Force.

If Vader was honest himself –which he never was these days –he could see more and more similarities between Ezra Bridger and Padmé Amidala. The more time passed and she was held in captivity and he knew more about her, he couldn't help but see them.

She was as fiery as his Padmé had been. She was a little more of a spitfire and a little of a hothead, while Padmé had preferred diplomacy…but Padmé had always had her moments too.

They cried the same way too. All broken and beautiful and heartbreakingly…

"Sir, I –"

Furiously, he turned to who dare disturb him when he said he'd wanted nothing and no one to disturb him then. The doctor shakily apologize, but Vader held out his hand and curved it, letting the Force reach out and encompass the man's throat at Vader's direction. He slowly choked the man, watching in satisfaction as the doctor clutched at his throat and tried to fend off the invisible power fruitlessly. But realizing he may be important to the care of Ezra, he stopped and warned him.

"Leave," he ordered and the man scrambled to leave him.

He turned back to her, just breathing for a few moments, before he noticed a change in her. She stirred slightly and then woke up, her cobalt eyes glaring up at him.

"Twins," he breathed out, his voice deep and menacing.

She shrunk back in her bed, her eyes only a little less glaring and some fear starting to enter her.

"She had twins too. She died. So did the twins."

She frowned and there was no glare or fear in her eyes then –only an unnatural sense of understanding and knowing.

"Who was she?"

Her quiet voice echoed through the area. Vader watched her, his mechanical breathing filling up the echoing silence that followed her question.

"Padmé. Her name was Padmé."

He was twisted inside, and the remembrance of a woman he'd loved both at once brought out the monster and made it recoil.

And after everything, he could feel the monster inside of her too. Birthed through the darkness, lying in wait and growing.

Ready to lash out and cause carnage in grief, rage, and vengeance.

Ezra Bridger was just as alike to him as well.

He held out a hand to her, and waited. After a moment or two, she finally reached out and touched her fingers against the palm of his gloved hand, and then curled them into it. He grasped her hand tightly.

Sympathy and understanding warred with ambition and satisfaction, driven by the dark side.

The two of them could be the monsters that haunted the galaxy, but they'd be monsters together. This was the mother of his children, and old thoughts came back to him. This Empire was theirs, he'd make sure of it. As she looked at him with firm eyes, he nodded. He would put things right, for the Empire the way it should, as she wanted.

" _And together, you and I can rule the galaxy! We can make things the way we want them to be!"_

Words echoed from long ago, and this time he knew. He would have things as they should be.

Started 9/1/15 – Completed 9/1/15


	10. Reunion (Kanan)

When Kanan first met Ezra Bridger, he'd thought she was some snot-nose brat. Of course, his opinion had been colored by the fact she'd managed to steal some crates from under his nose (she'd been so successful about it then). But in the course of only a few hours, much less days, she'd managed to crawl under his skin and stay there. He and his crew had been unable to be rid of her, and in the end they hadn't wanted to.

She quickly became part of them.

He did his best to be a teacher, despite the fact he'd never become a Jedi Knight and was in no way qualified to teach anyone, much less a rebellious teenager like her. But together, they'd stuck it through and tumbled through the teachings with one another.

He was glad that Ezra had been a quick study in most of the things he tried to teach her, and she had helped steadily keep up with the things he'd taught and had almost forgotten himself. She'd even reminded him a bit of Bastila Shan, a figure he'd admired in the days where he used to study the history of the Jedi. And in turn, he'd come to admire his Padawan, who was loyal and brave, determined and strong, caring and kind.

She'd become so important to him.

This person in front of him, Kanan couldn't recognize. Not from the twisted painted lips, the malicious glinting eyes, or from the dark attire that hugged and shadowed his Padawan's figure. The red lightsaber hummed menacingly in her hands.

And yet, he did know this person and he wouldn't give up on her. No matter what Ahsoka, what anyone said. If someone like Kallus was hanging on, then so would he. Because he remembered what the other man had told him, and for once, he was glad that the other cared enough.

_Kanan snarled at the ISB Agent, warningly holding his lightsaber in front of him. Kallus looked back blankly at him, and the man's lack of emotion pissed him off._

" _She's not gone," he said suddenly, catching Kanan off guard and irritating him at such vague talk. "Ezra's still there."_

_At that, Kanan froze. He knew this could be a ploy to make him let down his guard, but after what he'd recently heard about Ezra from Ahsoka, he couldn't help wanting to listen._

" _She's still there, deep down inside," Kallus was suddenly eager, well as eager as he could be. "If anyone could bring her back, it's you."_

_And despite how he usually disliked the notion, the rumor that Kallus supposedly had a soft spot, had cared a little too much about his Padawan –at this moment, he was grateful for it, for Ezra still had someone in her corner while she was stuck on the other side, that she still had someone that believed in_ _**Ezra** _ _and not_ _**Enyo** _ _._

_Even if he'd hated the thought of it before, he was thankful for it now._

Ezra sneered at him and Kanan smiled sadly at her.

"I'll bring you back, Ezra. I know you're still in there. I'll never give up on you."

The flash of confusion and uneasiness that went through her reassured him and strengthened his resolve.

He knew then that he'd die first before giving up on her, and that was probably a very likely outcome in the end.

Kanan would have no regrets.

Started 9/30/15 – Completed 9/30/15


	11. Meiloorun (Kallus)

A fruit. A  _fruit_.

The girl wanted a bloody fruit.

"Buy it," he hissed at her, chasing her on the rooftops and wondering where her companions were and if he had to keep a lookout for them if they'd been planning an ambush.

"Why? It wouldn't be as much fun and wouldn't get on your nerves so much if I did!" she laughed freely.

Ezra Bridger aka Jabba the Hut was infuriating.

She tossed one of the meilooruns she'd ran off with earlier at his head, and he nimbly caught it. Why again was he chasing her? And why hadn't he radioed for others to help him corner her?

"Come chase me, Kallus," she teased, waving from a rooftop, before she jumped down and disappeared from his sight.

Kallus snarled and sped up, reaching that spot and jumping down as well. He saw her turn a corner and he hurried so he wouldn't lose her.

"Idiot girl!" he yelled out.

"Sticks and stones, Kallus! Sticks and stones!" the bluish-haired troublemaker tossed another meiloorun at him. He caught that as well.

Growling, he made his legs go faster and nearly had her, when she took that time to do a Force-powered jump that caught him off guard and had him embarrassingly stumble forward and lose his step. She landed behind him and he made to turn to face her, when he had to quickly focus and catch a few more of the fruit she'd stolen. By then, he'd noticed he'd half of what she'd gotten, while she had the other half in her bag.

"What was the point of this?" he demanded, debating dropping the fruit to take advantage of the situation and grab her.

She smirked and giggled to herself. "Maybe I just wanted to see you chase me," she taunted.

He scowled and was about to drop everything and leap forward to catch her, when all of a sudden she'd darted forward and had stuck her face up to his, causing him to arch back awkwardly, though she followed him.

"Tut tut. My, dear Kallus –sticks and stones break bones, remember? So why do you always seem afraid when we're alone? You act like I'm going to suck your blood."

He opened his mouth to protest that, but she took one of the meilooruns from his arms and shoved it into his mouth.

"Play nice," she lectured jokingly. "That way we can play again next time!"

She laughed and ran around him, scurrying up a building and then disappearing from his sight.

He bit down and the fruit fell from his mouth, dropping into the pile he held in his arms. He chewed irritably, watching the direction the long-gone girl had taken.

Kallus might as well keep the fruit and blame the girl for them being lost.

Started 10/5/15 – Completed 10/5/15


	12. Family (Kanan)

" _Hey."_

_He saw her look up at him when he greeted her, giving him a cheeky look. He frowned though, and walked closer. By her side, he swung his legs under the railings and sat down on the metal floor with her._

" _What's up?" Ezra asked, and Kanan thought about what he wanted to say. Truthfully, he'd been thinking about this over and over for a while now._

" _It's been a month since you joined the crew," he said carefully, and if he hadn't been watching her, he wouldn't have noticed how her body tensed up just the slightest. "It's good having you around. I just wanted to let you know something."_

" _Yeah? What's that?" Ezra asked nonchalantly, feigning bored curiosity._

" _You're family," Kanan said gently, giving her a warm smile as he softened his look towards her. "This crew came together and became family. And now that you've joined up, you're part of that family. You know that?"_

_She gave him a shocked look that became a quick mask of mischief, though he could read the conflicting emotions going through her eyes._

" _Heh, you're going to regret having me as family!"_

" _Never," Kanan said fondly, ruffling her hair. "And you're stuck with us."_

Kanan cradled his lightsaber and that of his Padawan's, before sighing to himself and clipping them onto his belt. Then he faced his crew, seeing them looking determinedly back at him.

"For better or worse, eh?" Zeb said with a tired grin. "She's our girl. She's our Ezra."

"We're family," Kanan told them, clutching onto his own determination. "No matter what everyone else says, or what it looks like for us…we won't give up."

And he knew that there were going to be problems with what they were planning on. They were basically deserting the Rebellion for whatever they were all worth. And they also knew that they had to do something that would keep Ezra (not Enyo, because she wasn't really Enyo) away from both sides of this war.

Ezra would have to be as far away from the influence of the Empire, even if she was Empress now. But they would also have to keep her away from those of the Rebellion, because even if she wasn't herself now, she was still on the Empire's side and a key player –she'd committed too many horrors under the banner of the Empire to get away scot clean, and they would do everything to make Ezra pay; whether trying her for war crimes or just anyone taking matters into their own hands.

"We're coming, Ezra," Kanan muttered. "Just wait a little longer."

Because they still held hope for their girl because they were her family.

Started 4/3/16 – Completed 4/3/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got even more of a set goal for this, which I'm excited for because I've finally been able to link this to the "Force Awakens" much more clearly.


	13. Flight (Valen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be before "Family", but I somehow skipped posting this here.

He was a flyer alright. He loved flight and he loved the feel of being in the air and in space. He was one of the best pilots around (if not the best between splitting his attention between flying and shooting at the same time). In his opinion, he had a great life.

Valen Rudor was a Baron, an ace pilot, and a high-ranking soldier in the Imperial Navy. As far as Valen was concerned, he had everything he could want.

And as he flew through space, in the midst of a battle, for once he was doing well shooting and flying with his unit and the fleet. There was one individual he couldn't help focus on and admire the most.

Lady Enyo was a gift to the Empire. She struck down all those annoying insurgents, along with her Legion, and no one dared to defy her. She was a brilliant fighter and now shown to be as brilliant a flyer. Watching her fly around like she was currently doing, it was beautiful. And she was giving no mercy as she took out their enemy.

Absolutely no mercy –for even their side's soldiers wouldn't be spared if they got in her way or if she needed to sacrifice them.

It made Valen uneasy, but he had to remind himself it is for the greater good. Never mind how much he'd had to do that, especially recently. He focused in on the intricacies of her flight, and watched her flight patterns in awe.

She was weaving in and out, similar to how she'd used to back when she was just a Lothal street rat –

He took a deep breath and refocused. She was flying near him now, and oh what a beautiful dive did she make. She whirled around her opponents, caging them in. She evaded fire easily, her flying like a dance in space as she got the better of their enemies.

It was wondrous.

A quiet voice deep in his soul wanted to say how much he missed that impish little brat that had stolen from him all those years ago…

Started 11/2/15 – Completed 11/10/15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something different, yeah? I thought I'd mix it up with POVs this time and add in some VR.


	14. Carnage (Enyo)

The wind howls like a demon in a furor. The screams of the people echoes in her ears and she smiles a slow, dark twist of her red lips. She basks in the screams, in the terror, in the darkness.

Alderaan is in anguish as blood spills on its land.

She laughs, quiet but lingers in the air.

The people of Alderaan run and fall around her, stricken down by her legion. There is no mercy. Only blood. Only gore. Only death.

A mother is begging for compassion and she watches in curiosity as her soldier hesitates. He looks back to her, sees her watching, and hardens himself and shoots down the mother and child. All around her, families break apart, lovers are separated, and the lonesome don't have to worry and feel anymore.

Her eyes hood as she watches her legion tear down the sanctity and peace of Alderaan, until it erodes into a pit of decay and hopelessness. She ignites her blades, red luminescent in the dark lighting of the world collapsing around her. She joins in on the slaughter, her blades slashing through and thrusting into helpless people.

Alderaan is a dying world with nothing left to it because of her.

They will all know of and remember the Massacre of Alderaan and come to fear her name.

Lady Enyo will cleanse all those who oppose her and it won't be long until even the Empire will bow down to her might and tremble at her feet.

Started 10/20/16 – Completed 10/20/16


	15. Comparison (Kallus)

There were differences in them. They may be the same person, but he knew each side as closely as he did himself. He knew Enyo's eyes were really the same color as Ezra's, only tainted a sickening yellowish gold –they returned to normal when no one was looking and she was struggling to reclaim herself before Enyo won over again. Her lips were the same, just artificially colored. It could easily be wiped off and the change will be gone.

The clothing too was another artificial change. One can flit in and out of clothes, change how they look, but how they were was ingrained in them. And her hair –just longer. Nothing that meant anything of a change in Ezra…in Enyo.

They were one in the same, they were different.

But he also can't help compare them. The physical changes meant nothing, but…

Enyo was colder, crueler. She liked others in pain. Ezra, cynical that she had been, had still been sweet and kind, and had thought about others, even when experience and the years had taught her to focus on herself.

He still remembered the oddly sweet moments where it was just him chasing her, even over a bag of fruit, and how the two of them had never been too aggressive with each other in those times. She'd always been playful, and he hadn't really been serious.

But that was in the past and this was the present.

"Do you miss her?" Enyo drawled.

"Who?" he asked quietly, focusing his gaze on the floor.

"My other self. Who I was."

"Yes," he answered truthfully, because he knew she would detect a lie and that it really was the truth and something he didn't want to hide anyway.

Her hand lashed out and slapped his face, and he felt the sting of the hit long after it had harshly thrown him back onto the floor.

But it was okay. Because it had made her react, which meant it upset her. And that meant what he said had meant something, enough to get under her skin.

Ezra was still in her and she didn't want to acknowledge that.

He picked himself off the floor and stood by Enyo's side again, quietly and satisfactorily noting the stormy and conflicted expression on her face.

Started 11/3/16 – 11/3/16


	16. Training (Ezra)

She panted, sweat getting into her eyes. Her body hurt  _everywhere_.

But mostly, her heart hurt the most.

" _Make sure your will is unbendable. Don't give into temptation."_

" _Yeah? Then I guess you're never tempted to steal kisses from Hera, eh?"_

" _What? Shut up, you brat!"_

" _Hahaha!"_

"Too slow," the Grand Inquisitor tutted at her, even as he grinned with his sharp teeth and attacked. "Faster, my apprentice!"

_Warmth radiated from the gloved hands that held her arm and shoulder, bracing herself for him to fix her dislocated shoulder. When it was popped into place, she didn't make a sound._

" _Done for the day?"_

_His voice was calming and soothing to her, despite the fact he'd spent the last hour beating her down to the floor._

" _You're getting better."_

_She doubted that, but he'd always been good at fighting so of course he'd had her beat every time._

" _Do you want to go back –?"_

" _I like our training sessions."_

_Because he was just a man and he didn't have a cold presence from being attuned to the Dark Side._

_Because he wasn't one of_ _**them** _ _or just another Imperial._

_Because he actually cared about her for some reason._

_If she was tucked under his chin for a moment, and she closed her eyes to the feeling of his facial hair tickling her scalp, it was a rare moment of peace she got to have._

A knee to her gut had her gasping, and she only barely managed to jump back out of the way of the lightsaber swiping at her head.

It was close, too close.

But her new  _Master_  didn't care about that; not when the Grand Inquisitor merely just chuckled at her weak form.

_She listened to the mechanical breathing, watching the figure in black watch her._

" _Do you remember that feeling of anger and hate as you were tied down to that bed? As they experimented on you and took your babies?"_

_She bared her teeth._

" _ **Yes**_ _."_

" _Good. Now take that anger and hate, and_ _ **use**_ _it. Let it fuel you for the times ahead."_

_He breathed in and out, a deep and unsettling sound._

_For some reason, it comforted her though._

"Make your body push through your limitations!" he hissed at her and she felt anger rise in her, just like another man had once told her to cling to. "Remember the power of the Dark Side of the Force. Draw on it!"

And if she pretended the tears rolling down her face was just sweat, then she could continue to act like everything was fine and that she could pull through this.

Started 12/4/17 – Completed 12/5/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! It's been a long time, right? Sorry, guys. Hopefully, I can get some more up. Looks like this first arc might be pretty finished soon, and then I've got to set up some more prompts for the second arc. Hope you guys enjoyed this one!


End file.
